In Decay/Chapter 0.1: Prologue
To be rewritten Prologue is the opening phase of In Decay and appears in Chapter 0. It acts as a tutorial for the player, guiding them through controls they need throughout the game. It is set in George's House in Felsborough. Level Description "George Alder, 25. Saturday evening, time to kick back and play some video games and chat to his friends. A Dr. Pepper in hand and a bowl of Doritos in reach, he was ready to do nothing for a few hours. Today wasn't the relaxion he had planned though, and a simple breaking news article was all it took to ruin his, any many other peoples days." Walkthrough The phase starts with George reaching into the fridge and grabbing a Dr. Pepper. He then walks to the kitchen counter and pulls a big bag of Doritos out of a bottom cupboard and places them down. After, he reaches for a bowl in a top cupboard and pours the Doritos in to it. He takes them in to the lounge and sets his snacks on his computer desk. He turns his computer monitor on and is greeted by Ethan Sumner staring at him through Skype. He quickly shuns off Ethan's weiredness and opens up YouTube, Nazi Zombies Plus and BBC News. He searches YouTube for the song Number of the Beast by Iron Maiden and then switches to Nazi Zombies Plus. He sees that his online friend Perk-a-Cola has messaged him saying he is en route to Felsborough. He quickly notifies Ethan of this and messages Perk-a-Cola back. Ethan then shouts, making George jump. He says to check the BBC News website. It is discovered that a deadly toxin was discovered in the abandoned mines of Dusty Springs and that the government are planning to make Dusty Springs a quarantine zone. George asks Ethan to his apartment and Ethan agrees without hesitation. 10 minutes or so pass, and the doorbell rings. Ethan is standing there with a loaded pistol. George questions this, and it is discovered that government forces are already entering Dusty Springs and that he found it in a bin. He also reveals Andrew who has already arrived. After a quick introduction they are phoned by a mutual friend Shaun Murphy who questions what is going on. George tells Shaun to get down to his apartment immediately. Another few moments pass and Shaun quickly arrives. After discussing the situation, they plan on what they need to do, as it is said that no citizens can leave. Andrew jokingly says he'll go, but his sarcasm is ignored and he is berated for what he said. After a while, a banging is heard through the kitchen and George and Ethan quickly go to it. They notice a grey skinned man with dead eyes and blood around his face and Ethan panics and shoots it. They then realize what the toxin does, it is an infector. Ethan has a simple reaction to this revelation, "What a goddamn cliché!". The screen then pans out and darkens, and the logo for In Decay is shown. Category:900bv Category:In Decay